City Siege
Hey guys, how was your adventure in Mobile Raid? Today, I want to share some tips about City Siege. Hope these tips can help you understand City Siege better. 【You Will Get the Following Bonus】 *Special hero recruitment. *Elite unit recruitment. City above level 2 might provide an elite unit recruitment, the elite unit has a great advantage over the common units. *High-rank gears. *Special bonuses and supplies. Your union might get random bonuses such as ATK or DEF bonuses. *If you lose those cities to other union, these bonuses will be gone. 【City Siege Period】 Once every 32 hours, unions could attack the city that doesn’t belong to your union. After the event period, player cannot attack the city anymore. You can check the remain opening time for the City Siege event. 【Requirements】 1. You have to join a【Union】during the event. 2. 【Situations】Go to Situations tab to check the conquest requirement for each city. 3. 【Tech Center】Research ‘Fortress’ and ‘Garrison’ technology in Tech center -> City. 【Before the City Siege】 1. After the union leader decide which city to attack, leader should inform or send message to all the members, ask them to build fortress near the city you want to attack. 2. Members should build fortress right next to the city where your union declare. 3. Transport heroes and troops to the fortress you built, click Fortress -> Transport 4. Rally. During the City Siege event, union should use rally to attack the city, if you invade by your own there is a high chance to lose. Union must decide whom to start the rally, player can gather more soldiers in a rally with higher Embassy levels. 【Siege Rules】 *Lv. 0-3 cities have 20 waves of battle; Lv.4-6 25 waves; Lv.7-8 33 waves; Lv.9-10 50 waves. The waves count means you need to invade and win the battle this many times. Each wave is of the same difficulty. When progress reaches 0%, the city will be yours. *Players could attack cities alone or rally allies. No distance limit. *Each level has certain points Defense Pts to boost stats for all defending soldiers. It could be reduced effectively with vehicles. *If cities belong to players. Players can defend their city with up to 200 troops in 20 waves. Each 10 troops make 1 wave. Which means the attacker need to invade and win 20 waves in total. *If the attack and rally time against a city is less than 2min, the acceleration is not allowed. *Cities belong to the union whose member deals the last hit (Tips: dispatch as many troops as possible to make sure others cannot steal your target city) *Cities occupied during the event will enter Truce Protection status, making all attacks against them invalid. 【How to Defend】 *If the event is not on, union leaders and deputy leaders could add militia for cities with techs. Militia could be bought for defending a city. Improve union level to improve militia cap. *Militias are placed to make 5 waves before your troops have to fight. *You could send troops to backup your union cities. *Each 10 backup troops form 1 wave. When the cap is reached, no troop could be sent. *Troops could be sent to backup if the progress of friendly cities is less than 0%to restore it. When there are 20 waves, progress will be100%. *Backup could stay for 2hr only, then they return automatically.